eisenbahnunterwegsfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Elektrolokomotiven
Elektrolokomotiven (kurz E-Loks/Elloks oder Elektroloks) sind selbstfahrende Zugmaschinen der Eisenbahn. Der Antrieb ist bei ihnen rein elektrisch, im Gegensatz beispielsweise zu dieselelektrischen, dieselhydraulischen oder dampfelektrischen Lokomotiven. Allgemeiner Überblick Elektrolokomotiven werden von über dem Gleis angeordneten Oberleitungen oder seltener über Stromschienen mit Energie versorgt, die von auf dem Dach oder bei Stromschienen seitlich am Laufwerk angeordneten Stromabnehmer auf das Fahrzeug übertragen wird. Ein meist auf dem Dach angeordneter Hauptschalter kann die Lokomotive vollständig von der Energieversorgung trennen. Die mit einem Antrieb versehenen Endwagen von Elektrotriebzügen sind technisch weitgehend identisch mit einer Elektrolokomotive. Der Unterschied besteht lediglich in der Ausstattung mit nur einem Führerstand und den Kupplungs- und Übergangseinrichtungen zu den Triebzug-Mittelwagen. Ein solches Fahrzeug nennt man auch Triebkopf (Beispiel: ICE 1 und 2, erste Serie S-Bahnen Zürich, Hochgeschwindigkeitszug Spanien). Beispiele für moderne Elektrolokomotivenbau sind Bombardier TRAXX, Siemens EuroSprinter und Alstom Prima. Aufbau Die Lokomotive besteht in der Regel aus einem vom Laufwerk getragenen Kasten mit den Führerräumen und dem Maschinenraum. Kasten und Maschinenraum Der Kasten besteht aus einem stabilen Hauptrahmen mit angeschweißten Seitenwänden und abnehmbaren Dächern. An den Enden sind die Führerräume untergebracht, zwischen denen sich ein großer Maschinenraum befindet, wo die elektrischen Schalt-, Steuer- und Übertragungsanlagen vor der Witterung geschützt aufgestellt sind. Damit das Bedienpersonal keine gefährlichen elektrischen Spannung berühren kann sind die Geräte entweder hinter Gittern oder bei neueren Lokomotiven in geschlossenen Schränken untergebracht. Der besonders gefährliche Hochspannungsbereich ist zusätzlich abgesperrt. Der Zugang ist nur mit einem Schlüssel möglich, der erst freigegeben wird, wenn der Stromabnehmer gesenkt ist und die elektrische Ausrüstung geerdet ist. Die Geräte sind entlang von Gängen angeordnet. Es kann entweder ein Gang mittig im Maschinenraum angeordnet sein oder zwei Gänge den Wänden entlang. Eine Mischungen der beiden Systeme ist möglich. Bei Gängen entlang den Seitenwänden gehört meistens einer zum oben beschriebenen zusätzlich abgesperrten Hochspannungsbereich. Im Maschinenraum moderner Lokomotiven sind keine beweglichen Teile mehr sichtbar. Laufwerk und Antrieb Der Hauptrahmen seinerseits ruht zumeist auf den Rahmen beweglicher Drehgestelle, die ihrerseits von je zwei oder drei Radsätzen getragen werden. Moderne Elektroloks sind entweder mit Einzelachsantrieb oder aus Kostengründen mit Gruppenantrieb (zwei Motoren parallel geschaltet) ausgeführt. Die angetriebenen Räder bzw. Achsen der ersten Lokomotiven wurden konstruktiv auf möglichst einfache Weise mit dem Motor gekuppelt, was zwangsläufig zunächst zum Einzelachsantrieb führte; teilweise war ohnehin nur eine Achse des Triebfahrzeugs angetrieben. Sehr früh trat auch – beispielsweise bei der Lokomotive „Le Drac“ der Chemin de Fer de La Mure - ein Antrieb mehrerer Achsen mit Einzelmotoren auf. Bei zunehmend größeren Leistungen wurde jedoch die Zusammenfassung des Antriebs in möglichst wenigen Motoren bevorzugt, weil dadurch spezifisch leichtere und billigere Ausrüstungen zu erzielen waren. Erste größere Elektroloks hatten somit auf dem Hauptrahmen große langsamlaufende Motoren, und das Fahrwerk bestand aus mehreren mit Stangen gekuppelten Treibachsen, die entweder über Schrägkurbeln oder über Blindwellen angetrieben wurden. Ähnlich wie bei Dampflokomotiven gab es hier auch zusätzliche Laufachsen zur Abstützung überhängender Rahmenteile. Zudem wurden auch Motoren paarweise im Lokomotivkasten miteinander mechanisch gekuppelt. Bald stellte sich aber heraus, dass bei höheren Geschwindigkeiten und bei der Koppelung mehrerer Motoren Resonanzschwingungen des Getriebes und des gesamten Lokomotivaufbaues auftraten, die erhebliche Schäden verursachten. Daher erfolgten bald Bestrebungen, einen Einzelachsantrieb zu entwickeln, der den Erfordernissen bei höheren Geschwindigkeiten gerecht wurde. Neben dem „Siemens-Schuckert-Antrieb“ mit Vertikalmotoren entwickelte der Schweizer Jakob Buchli 1918 bei der Brown, Boveri & Cie den Buchli-Antrieb. Der Fahrmotor wird bei den Lokomotiven für Geschwindigkeiten bis 140 / 160 km/h teilweise von der Achse, teilweise vom Drehgestellrahmen getragen (Tatzlager-Antrieb). Diese Konstruktion ermöglicht einen einfachen Antrieb, da der Motor sich gegenüber der Achse nicht bewegen kann. Der Nachteil ist die große Masse des Motors, die unabgefedert direkt auf den Rädern liegt. Dies bewirkt dass bei Fahrt die Stöße von den Schienen nicht gedämpft werden und dadurch relativ große Kräfte auf die Schienen wirken. Für höhere Geschwindigkeiten werden die Fahrmotoren vollständig am Drehgestellrahmen oder am Lokkasten aufgehängt, so dass die Stöße aufs Gleis besser abgefedert werden können. Der Antrieb muss die relative Bewegung zwischen seiner gefederten Aufhängung und der Achse ausgleichen können, so dass in der Regel ein Hohlwellen-Antrieb zum Einsatz kommt. Ausrüstungsteile Im Nachfolgenden werden die wichtigsten Einrichtungen von Elektrolokomotiven aufgeführt. Dabei ist zu unterscheiden zwischen Teilen, die nur in Wechselstromlokomotiven oder nur in Gleichstromlokomotiven vorkommen und solchen, die in allen Elektrolokomotiven vorkommen. Mehrsystemfahrzeuge sind für Gleich- und Wechselstrombetrieb geeignet und müssen demzufolge über alle unten aufgeführten Einrichtungen verfügen. Wesentliche Bauteile von Elektrolokomotiven für Wechselstrombetrieb sind: *der Haupttransformator mit Hauptschalter *das Fahrstufenschaltwerk oder stattdessen die Traktionsstromrichter Wesentliche Bauteile von Elektrolokomotiven für Gleichstrombetrieb sind: *Schnellschalter (manchmal auch Hauptschalter genannt) *Stufenschalter für Anfahrwiderstände oder stattdessen Traktionsstromrichter Wesentliche Bauteile von allen Elektrolokomotiven unabhängig der Stromart sind: *Stromabnehmer *Fahrmotoren und zugehörige Kühlungs-Lüfter, *Führerstände *Bremswiderstände mit Kühllüfter (wird bei modernen Loks mit Nutzbremse oft nicht mehr benötigt) *Puffer und Kupplung mit denen die Zugkraft auf den Zug übertragen wird *Luftpresser für die Druckluftbremsanlage (selten auch Vakuumpumpe für Saugluftbremse) *Sandstreueinrichtung *Spurkranzschmierung *Zugsicherung (u. a. Sifa, PZB, LZB) Energieversorgung Die ersten Bahnen mit Elektrotraktion wurden mit Gleichstrom oder mit Drehstrom betrieben, was den Bau von Fahrzeugen mit einfachen Fahrmotoren und einfachen Steuerungen erlaubte. Erst später war die Technik für die Verwendung von EinphasenWechselstrom verfügbar, was die Fahrleitung und die Energieversorgung vereinfachte. Gleichstrom Die Elektrifizierung mit Gleichstrom war am einfachsten zu bewerkstelligen. Der Fahrmotor hatte einen einfachen Aufbau und dessen Leistung konnte mit Vorwiderständen reguliert werden. Schwieriger ist die Energieübertragung über große Distanzen, so dass viele Einspeisestellen nötig sind. Anderseits können die Fahrzeuge leicht gebaut werden, weil kein Transformator auf dem Fahrzeug nötig ist. Das System wird auch heute noch genutzt. Die Elektrifizierung mit 3000 V Gleichstrom ist streckenmäßig weltweit das am weitesten verbreitete System (Stand 1980).Für neue große Projekte im Fernverkehr wird es aber nicht mehr eingesetzt. Probleme bereiten die großen Ströme, die z.B. für einen Hochgeschwindigkeitsbetrieb von der Fahrleitung übertragen werden müssen und dadurch hohe Verluste verursachen. Drehstrom Drehstrom wurde erstmals beim Versuchsbetrieb auf der Strecke Marienfelde–Zossen angewendet. Die Asynchronfahrmotoren der Lokomotive wurden direkt aus einer dreipoligen Fahrleitungen versorgt, die Geschwindigkeitsregelung erfolgte durch verändern der Frequenz der Speisespannung im Kraftwerk. Für den praktischen Betrieb setzte sich eine zweipolige Fahrleitung mit dem Gleis als drittem Stromleiter durch. Gegenüber dem Gleichstrombetrieb konnte die Energie besser über längere Distanzen übertragen werden und es ließ sich eine betriebssichere Nutzbremse einfach realisiert, weshalb das System auch heute noch bei einigen Schweizer Bergbahnen genutzt wird. Bis 1976 waren in Norditalien große Teile der Ferrovie dello Stato mit Drehstrom elektrifiziert. Wechselstrom Hochgespannter Wechselstrom lässt sich mit geringeren Verlusten über lange Distanzen übertragen. Andererseits war zu Beginn der Elektrifizierung der Bau von Fahrmotoren für Einphasen-Wechselstrom äußerst komplex und gelang nur mit kleinen Netzfrequenzen. Bereits 1905 wurden Versuchsfahrten mit Einphasen-Wechselstrom durchgeführt, doch setzte sich das System als bestgeeignete Energieversorgung für Fernbahnen erst später durch. Die hohe Wechselspannung wird zum Betrieb der Motoren und Schalteinrichtungen auf dem Triebfahrzeug mit Transformatoren auf niedrigere Werte heruntergespannt. Durch die Fortschritt in der Leistungselektronik konnte später auch die verbreitete Netzfrequenz von 50 Hz verwendet werden. Dabei wurde zu Anfang der 50-Hz-Wechselstrom mit Dioden gleichgerichtet und diente dann als Versorgung von sog. Mischstrommotoren. Für neue Elektrifizierungen wird heute meist das System mit 25 000 V, 50 Hz angewendet, das heute weltweit am zweithäufigsten anzutreffen ist. Anwendung der Bahnstromsysteme Aus dieser historischen Entwicklung ergibt sich, dass heute je nach Zeitpunkt der Errichtung der ersten Anlagen unterschiedliche Bahnstromsysteme verwendet werden. In Europa behindern die verschiedenen Systeme den grenzüberschreitenden Verkehr, der nur mit Mehrsystemfahrzeugen bewältigt werden kann. Die wichtigsten Bahnstromsysteme der Welt: *50.000 V 60 Hz Einzelne Anwendungen in Kanada, USA und Südafrika *25.000 V 50 Hz Frankreich (nördlicher Teil und TGV-Strecken), Spanien (AVE-Strecken), Großbritannien (nördlich London und Channel Tunnel Rail Link), Dänemark, Finnland, Luxemburg (außer Strecke Luxemburg-Arlon), Ungarn, Tschechien (südlicher Teil), Slowakei (südlicher Teil), Kroatien, Serbien, Bulgarien, Italien (neue Schnellfahrstrecken), Griechenland, Portugal, Russland (teilweise), Indien, China *15.000 V 16,7 Hz Deutschland, Schweiz, Österreich *15.000 V 162/3 Hz Norwegen, Schweden *3.000 V = Italien, Spanien, Belgien, Luxemburg (Strecke Luxemburg-Arlon), Polen, Russland (teilweise), Ukraine, Weißrussland, Baltische Staaten, Tschechien (nördlicher Teil), Slowakei (Norden und Osten), Slowenien *1.500 V = Frankreich (südlicher Teil), Niederlande, Tschechien (Tábor–Bechyně) *750 V = England (südlich London bis zum Kanal, Energiezufuhr über dritte Schiene) Die Fahr- und Leistungssteuerung Gleichstrom Bei mit Gleichstrom betriebenen Lokomotiven werden den Reihenschlussfahrmotoren beim Anfahren Widerstände vorgeschaltet, die mit einem Schaltwerk stufenweise kurzgeschlossen werden. Solange die Vorwiderstände eingeschaltet sind, wird ein Teil der Energie in der Lok in Wärme umgewandelt, so dass ein wirtschaftlicher Betrieb nur bei vollständig kurzgeschlossenem Anfahrwiderstand erreicht wird. Später wurden Anstelle der Vorwiderstände Chopper-Steuerungen eingesetzt, die eine nahezu verlustfreie Leistungsregelung erlauben. Weitere Fahrstufen ergeben sich durch die Nutzung der Feldschwächung. Es wird dabei teilweise die Feldwicklung kurzgeschlossen, so dass der Fahrmotor bei kleiner werdendem Drehmoment höhere Drehzahlen erreichen kann. Bei Fahrzeugen mit mehreren Motoren sind diese bei tiefen Geschwindigkeiten in Serie geschaltet, bei höheren Geschwindigkeiten parallel geschaltet. Es entsteht dadurch die verschiedenen Schaltungsmöglichkeiten bei vier resp. sechs Fahrmotoren eine wesentlich größere Zahl von verlustfreien Fahrstufen. Drehstrom Für Lokomotiven, die Drehstrom aus der Fahrleitung beziehen, wurden in der Regel Asynchronfahrmotoren mit Schleifringläufer verwendet. Die Leistungssteuerung erfolgte durch Einschalten von zusätzlichen Widerständen in den Läuferkreis, die bei der Anfahrt stufenweise kurzgeschlossen wurden, sowie durch Umschaltung der Polzahl der Motoren unter Anwendung der Dahlanderschaltung. Es waren somit nur zwei oder vier wirtschaftliche Geschwindigkeitsstufen möglich. Wechselstrom Bei Elektrolokomotiven mit Wechselstrombetrieb wird die Spannung der Fahrmotoren durch ein sog. Schaltwerk geregelt. Dieses besteht aus einem Stufenschalter bzw. Fahrschalter, mit dem einzelne Abgriffe der Transformatorspulen von Hand direkt oder über zwischengeschaltete Schütze angesteuert werden. Je nach Bauart ist das Schaltwerk entweder auf der Hochspannungsseite oder auf der Niederspannungsseite des Transformators angeordnet. Bei Anordnung auf der Hochspannungsseite wird das Schaltwerk kleiner, weil die Ströme auch kleiner sind, die Anforderung an die Isolationsstoffe sind aber wesentlich höher. Heutige Elektrolokomotiven bedienen sich moderner energiesparender Leistungselektronik, sie besitzen nur noch einen Transformator mit wenigen festen Abgriffen, an denen die Traktionsstromrichter (meist einer pro Drehgestell) und die Hilfsbetriebeumrichter (HBU) angeschlossen sind. Diese formen aus dem zugeführten Gleichstrom oder einphasigen Wechselstrom einen Dreiphasenwechselstrom mit der jeweils erforderlichen Frequenz, der kommutatorlose und wartungsarme Drehstromfahrmotoren speist. Mehrsystemlokomotiven können mit unterschiedlichen Fahrleitungsspannungen fahren. Damit ist ein grenzüberschreitender Verkehr möglich – ohne zeitraubenden Lokomotivwechsel. 1903 erreichte in Deutschland eine Versuchslokomotive mit Drehstromantrieb eine Geschwindigkeit von mehr als 200 km/h. Im Rahmen dieser Versuche erreichte ein Triebfahrzeug den damaligen Geschwindigkeitsrekord von 210 km/h. 1955 erreichten in Frankreich speziell präparierte Lokomotiven der SNCF, die vierachsige SNCF BB 9004 und die sechsachsige SNCF CC 7107, unabhängig voneinander jeweils 331 km/h. Siehe Weltrekordfahrten der SNCF am 28./29. März 1955. 2006 erreichte eine von Siemens entwickelte Serienlok Siemens ES 64 U4 (1216 050-5) aus dem Fuhrpark der ÖBB auf der Hochgeschwindigkeitstrasse Nürnberg—Ingolstadt zwischen Kinding und Allersberg eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 357 km/h, ohne Gleise oder Oberleitung übernormal zu verschleißen. Umrichterfahrzeuge (alle Stromarten) Heutige Elektrolokomotiven bedienen sich moderner energiesparender Leistungselektronik. Unabhängig von der verwendeten Stromart wird die zugeführte Energie auf dem Fahrzeug in Dreiphasenwechselstrom umgewandelt und Asynchronfahrmotoren zugeführt, welche beinahe wartungsfrei sind. Bei Wechselstromfahrzeugen ist vor dem Stromrichter noch einen Transformator mit festem Übersetzungsverhältnis angeordnet, der die Spannung auf ein für die Leistungselektronik auf einen tieferen Wert setzt und die Anpassung an die verschiedenen Nennspannungen der Wechselstromsysteme vornimmt. Die Hilfsbetriebe (Lüfter, Pumpen, Luftpresser etc.) werden meist über einen separaten kleineren Stromrichter (Hilfsbetriebeumrichter, HBU) mit Dreiphasenwechselstrom versorgt. Dieser Stromrichter ist bei Gleichstromlokomotiven direkt an die Fahrleitungsspannung angeschlossen, bei Wechselstromlokomotiven erfolgt die Spannungsversorgung meist über eine eigene Tranformatorenwicklung. Die Ausgangsfrequenz des Hilfsbetriebestromrichters wird je nach Leistungsbedarf der daran angeschlossenen Lasten geregelt. Bei älteren Lokomotiven wird die Hilfsbetriebsspannung durch einen rotierenden Umformer erzeugt. Damit die Lokomotive möglichst selten liegen bleibt, sind wichtige Systeme doppelt ausgeführt oder so gestaltet, dass bei Ausfall eines Systems mit verringerter Leistung weitergefahren kann. Die Traktionsstromrichter sind oft so gestaltet, dass bei Ausfall eines Halbleiters die Lokomotive wenigstens noch mit einem Teil der Motoren betrieben werden kann. Mehrsystemlokomotiven können mit unterschiedlichen Fahrleitungsspannungen fahren. Damit ist ohne zeitraubenden Lokomotivwechsel ein grenzüberschreitender Verkehr möglich. Geschichte *Eine frühe experimentelle elektrische Schienenbahn wird Thomas Davenport, einem Schmied aus Vermont, USA, zugeschrieben. Er führte 1835 eine kleines, von einem elektrischen Motor betriebenes Modell einer Schienenbahn vor. *Von dem Schotten Robert Davidson in Aberdeen wird berichtet, dass er 1838 eine elektrische Lokomotive baute, die eine Geschwindigkeit von vier Meilen pro Stunde erreichte. *Der US-amerikanische Patentamtsangestellte Charles Grafton Page (1812–1868) begann 1850 den Bau einer elektrischen Lokomotive. Deren 15 kW starke „reciprocating“-Motor bestand aus zwei Spulen mit darin eingelassenen Stabankern. Diese wurde durch wechselweises Einschalten der Spulen wie in einer Kolbendampfmaschine hin und her bewegt. Diese „reciprocating“ Bewegung wurde mit einer Kurbelstange auf die Treibräder eines dreiachsigen Wagens übertragen. *In Fischbach (Nassau) a.d. Lahn ließ 1840 Johann Philipp Wagner einen kleinen mit einem Elektromotor getriebenen Wagen mit Anhänger auf einem Schienenkreis von 20 Metern Umfang fahren. Er wurde daraufhin beauftragt, eine funktionsfähige große „elektromagnetisch getriebene“ Lokomotive zu bauen und ein Betrag von 100.000 Gulden wurde ihm dafür zur Verfügung gestellt. Er scheiterte jedoch an der Umsetzung, angeblich mangels Kenntnissen über den Zusammenhang von Batteriekapazität und Antriebsleistung. *Werner von Siemens baute 1879 in Berlin eine zweiachsige Elektrolokomotive, die auf der damaligen Gewerbeausstellung auf einem 300 Meter langen Rundkurs drei Wagen mit je sechs Personen ziehen konnte. Sie gilt als erste praxistaugliche Elektrolokomotive. *Bei den meisten frühen kommerziell betriebenen elektrischen Bahnen wurden zunächst straßenbahnartige Triebwagen verwendet, so beispielsweise bei der 1881 von Siemens & Halske von Berlin-Lichterfelde nach der Kadettenanstalt in Lichterfelde Berlin-Zehlendorf gebauten ersten elektrischen Straßenbahn, der 1895 in Betrieb genommenen ersten deutschen elektrischen Vollbahn Meckenbeuren-Tettnang im damaligen Königreich Württemberg und weiteren Bahnen. *Ab 1890 wurden in bemerkenswertem Umfang elektrische Lokomotiven eingesetzt, und zwar auf den U-Bahn-Strecken von London. Vor allem der begrenzte Raum des Tunnelprofils erzwang hier die Abkehr vom Triebwagen und das Vorspannen des Antriebs in einem separaten Fahrzeug an der Spitze des Zuges. Die City and South London Railway setzte hier die ersten elektrisch betriebenen Züge mit Lokomotivbespannung ein. Bis 1935 fuhren die Londoner U-Bahnen mit Lokomotiven. *1895 nahm die erste Elektrolokomotive in Regelspur den Betrieb auf. Die von General Electric gebaute Lok wurde von der Baltimore and Ohio Railroad verwendet, um Reisezüge durch den Stadttunnel von Baltimore zu befördern. Auf dieser Strecke konnte wegen der Rauchbelästigung keine Dampflokomotiven eingesetzt werden. *1901-1903 wurden von der Studiengesellschaft für Elektrische Schnellbahnen auf der Militär–Eisenbahn Marienfelde–Zossen–Jüterbog Schnellfahrversuche durchgeführt. Die Energie wurde den Fahrzeugen über eine dreipolige Oberleitung zugeführt. Die Leistungsregelung erfolgte nicht in den Triebfahrzeugen, sondern im Kraftwerk. Ein Triebwagen erreichte eine Geschwindigkeit von über 200 km/h. *1902 Eröffnung des Drehstrombetiebes durch Rete Adriatica auf der Veltlinbahn in Oberitalien. Dies ist die erste elektrisch betriebene Hauptbahn der Welt. Die Lokomotiven stammten von Ganz in Budapest. *1903 nimmt die Erzbahn Chemin de Fer de La Mure den elektrischen Betrieb auf. Der Gleichstrom wird der Lok mit der modernen Achsfolge Bo’ Bo’ über eine doppelpolige Fahrleitung mit + 1200 V und - 1200 V zugeführt. Die Bahn wird erst 1950 auf normale Einfachfahrleitung mit 2400 V umgestellt. *1904 elektrischer Versuchsbetrieb auf der Strecke Seebach–Wettingen in der Schweiz. Es wurde erstmals die Spannung von 15 kV, 16 2/3 Hz eingesetzt. Der Versuchsbetrieb wurde 1909 eingestellt und die Züge wieder mit Dampfloks geführt. Zuvor wurden auf einem Werksanschlussgleis auch Versuche mit 15 kV, 50 Hz gefahren. Dabei wurde in der Lokomotive ein rotierender Umformer eingesetzt um die hohe Spannung umwandeln und die Leistung regulieren zu können. *1904 ging die schmalspurige Stubaitalbahn von Innsbruck bis Fulpmes als erste Einphasen-Wechselstrombahn der Welt in Vollbetrieb (3.000 V, 50 Hz). *1905 nimmt die Ammergaubahn die ersten Einphasenwechselstrom-Triebwagen (LAG 674–677) und einige Wochen später die erste Lokomotive (LAG 1, spätere DRG-Baureihe E 69) in Betrieb. Das Stromsystem ist 5,5 kV, 16 2/3 Hz. Die Umstellung auf die übliche Spannung von 15kV erfolgt erst 1950. *1906 wurde der Drehstrombetrieb auf der Strecke durch den Simplontunnel aufgenommen. *1911 Eröffnung des Betriebes auf der Strecke Dessau–Bitterfeld. Erste elektrische Vollbahn in Deutschland, vorerst mit 10kV, 15Hz. *1912 wurde die aus Karwendel- und Außerfernbahn bestehende Mittenwaldbahn von Innsbruck bis Reutte in Tirol als erste österreichische Vollbahn-Eisenbahnstrecke mit 15.000 V und 16 2/3 Hz-Wechselstrom in Betrieb genommen. *1913 Aufnahme des elektrischen Betriebes auf der Lötschbergbahn in der Schweiz. *1920 Aufnahme des elektrischen Betriebes auf der Gotthardbahn. Die Elektrifizierung dieser Strecke drängte sich auf, damit die Schweiz während Krisenzeiten weniger von Kohlenimporten aus den Nachbarländern abhängig wurde.